


I Need You

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [20]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superpowers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly's been shot.  Erin's the only one who can save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 20/30  
> AU Prompt: Superpowers

Erin rounds the corner after hearing shots fired.  She wasn’t sure what to expect when she came to the crowd.  However, she never could have readied herself to see Kelly laying on the ground with blood pouring from his chest. 

 

“No,” she whispers as she drops to her knees beside him.  She rests her hand over the wound.  “Kelly, can you hear me?”  She sucks in a deep breath when he doesn’t respond.  This isn’t good.  She looks around.  “Brett!  I need you over here!”

 

Sylvie Brett runs over with her paramedic bag.  “Oh God,” she mutters.

 

Erin shakes her head.  “I can fix this,” she says softly.  “We need to get him into the ambo.”

 

Sylvie frowns at Erin.  “Fix this?  Erin…”

 

“Please, I need you to trust me and help me.”

 

“Yeah, anything.”

 

Erin looks at Sylvie when they get into the back of the ambulance.  “You need to promise not to freak out on me.”

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

“I’m going to heal him.  Sylvie…”

 

“I promise.”

 

Erin rips Kelly’s shirt open, getting a better look at the bullet wound.  “I got you, Kelly.  I won’t let you go.”  She rests her hand over the wound and closes her eyes.  She knows the exact moment it starts working as her hand starts to burn.  She clenches her teeth together when the pain intensifies.

 

“Oh my God,” Sylvie whispers loudly.

 

Kelly gasps for air, sending Erin falling against the wall of the ambulance.  He looks around quickly.  Erin takes his hand, forcing him to finally focus on her.

 

“It’s okay,” Erin says.  “You’re okay.”  She combs her fingers through his hair.  “I got you.”

 

“Damn it, Erin,” Kelly mutters.  “You did it again.”

 

Sylvie frowns.  “You’ve done this before?” she asks.

 

“Unfortunately,” Erin answers.  She grabs the wipes to clean Kelly’s chest.  “Too many times.”

 

“I told you to stop,” Kelly says.

 

“I can’t.”  She smiles sadly.  “I need you, Kelly.”

 

**The End**


End file.
